<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>kiss my petals and weave me through a dream by uchiwan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27468757">kiss my petals and weave me through a dream</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/uchiwan/pseuds/uchiwan'>uchiwan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bleach, Naruto, Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Gen, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:41:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27468757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/uchiwan/pseuds/uchiwan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a series of one-shots, drabbles, two-shots set in different fandoms, including my original novel.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinamori Momo/Hitsugaya Toushirou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>kiss my petals and weave me through a dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>01: Hitsugaya, Bleach.</p><p>Battered and bruised he lies, eyes staring blankly at the white ceiling, and he curses inwardly at his weakness – his failure to protect her from the traitor Aizen Sousuke. Pain ripples through his body, twisting and lurching like hot coals, his breath hitching, and he arches, moaning low in his throat until the pain ebbs away, slowly. Tears of frustration gather at the corners of his eyes, blurring his vision, and threatening to spill over – and he turns his head, scowling; furious at himself for showing such weakness. He will get stronger, not only for himself but for her too.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <span class="small"> implied HitsuHina, set after Aizen betrayed the Soul Society.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="small">if you liked my work, please let me know below, thank you!! also <a href="https://discord.gg/rPVk7DX">join my official discord server</a> if you enjoyed my work! i talk about all my fics, post previews/snippets, and other things.</span>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>